Merry Christmas, Djaq
by JAGNikJen
Summary: Will plans and executes a special evening for Djaq.


Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, Will, Djaq, et al. I have earned nothing but the joy that comes from the writing and the possibility of a nice comment or two.

**Merry Christmas, Djaq**

The fire crackled merrily in the hearth of Bonchurch Manor and threw dancing golden shadows onto the walls.

Will Scarlett glanced about the large room. The table and benches from when the sheriff had installed Much as lord of the manor were still there. A pair of candles shed pale light over the simple meal: loaf of bread, wedge of cheese, pair of apples, and a cluster of grapes. He'd brought a skin of water as well.

A light snow had fallen earlier in the day, and the world was quiet and clean for a change. Will couldn't have asked for a more perfect evening.

A knock sounded and he looked at the door, his breath catching.

"Will, are you in there?" Djaq called in her lilting voice.

His heart hammered in his chest all of a sudden, and he swallowed against the dryness in his throat.

"Will?"

He shook away the nerves and hurried to the door. Pulling it open, he waved his arm back toward the room. "Djaq—come in."

She smiled and stepped in. "Thank you." She looked around the room. "You have been busy, Will Scarlett."

"Well, yes, I...uh..." Heat licked up his face.

Stepping up on tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Did you do this for me?"

Resting his hands on the flare of her hips, he nodded. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"That's sweet," she said and smiled, her dark eyes peering up into his.

"Yeah. I—"

She pressed a finger to his lips and then replaced them with her mouth.

Her lips were warm and soft. Her kissing skills never ceased to amaze him, but they also made him wonder how she acquired them. And he wondered what else she knew. Will sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. How could he make this special when she already had more knowledge and experience than he?

As if reading his mind and knowing his doubts, she ended the kiss. Looking into his eyes, she cupped his face and said, "Where I come from, girls are taught these things, girls are told how to do these things...but that does not mean they have done them...I have not done them. These things are passed down by the women of the family when a girl prepares for marriage."

Will sighed again, relief flooding him. "You were to be married then?"

"Yes, but then he left to fight with Saladin." She held his gaze. "But I am not innocent."

"But you said—"

"Those things are for my husband, for the man I love. Sometimes...a girl must do things she does not wish to do in order to survive."

"Oh, God, Djaq..." Will whirled away from her and raked both hands through his hair. "I'm so sorry. We'll just eat and enjoy the fire." What was he thinking?-of course, she'd been taken against her will at some point. How could he not have realized. He was such an idiot.

"No." Her voice rang strong and sure.

He turned around. "No?"

She stood as tall as her small stature would allow, confident and unafraid. "I am not a squeamish maid, Will Scarlett. I know the ways of men—the bad ones and the good." She cupped his face again. "I am not…how shall I put it? Damaged in the head." She tapped her temple. "I am not afraid to be with a man, to make love."

Heat burned his cheeks, and he knew his face was red as beet root.

"That is what you have planned, no?" Her head tilted to one side as she looked at him.

He cleared his throat. "N-not planned so much as hoped that we would somehow get to that point..." Oh, yes, he'd hoped for it. He'd thought of nothing but being with her for weeks and now...now, he felt like a toad.

Djaq nodded. She walked to the table. "And this food...did you do this for me?" She looked from the feast to Will.

Will nodded. "I wanted us to have a nice time together. I...care about you a lot. I...I just wanted to show you."

"This food...where did it come from?" she asked, circling the table, picking up one thing and then another. "You did not take it from the camp."

"I worked for it. I went to the villages and found work in exchange for a loaf here, an apple there."

"But when?" she asked, smiling and shaking her head.

"When I go hunting."

"But how can you hunt and work at the same time?"

He shrugged. "Traps." He'd set them and then visited the nearest village and found small jobs in exchange bread or fruits and vegetables. Most of what he received, the villagers received from the gang in the first place. But sometimes they needed a roof patched or a piece of furniture mended just as much as they needed the food. Most of the time, he took it back to Much for the larder, but this time, he kept just a few things for himself and Djaq.

"And you have done this for me?" she asked again, sounding surprised and pleased.

He nodded.

Djaq reached his side again. "You are the sweetest man, Will. And I care about you, too. Very much so." Gathering up the food, she moved to the fire and set up their little picnic on the floor next to the hearth. She sat and patted the floor next to her.

"Wait-" said Will, hurrying to a corner and pulling out a blanket.

Together, they spread it out and moved the food and then sat down. Djaq scooted next to Will and pressed a grape to his lips.

He flushed a little, but opened his mouth. When he'd chewed and swallowed, he said, "Those are for you. I know it's not salad, but it's fresh."

She kissed him again, teasing the seam of his mouth with her tongue. He responded and desire shot straight to his private parts, making him harden.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Touch me, Will," she murmured against his mouth.

Will froze. What was he supposed to do? What if he did it wrong?

"Stop thinking and worrying so much," Djaq said. "Just do what feels good."

He squeezed; her breast was full and ripe and just the right size for his hand. Excitement rushed through him, making him short of breath.

"Yes, Will, that's good. More..."

He brushed a thumb over the bud of her nipple.

She moaned and pressed into his hand as her eyes fluttered shut.

He cupped the other breast and tightened his grip on them both. "Oh, yes...Will...that is nice," she said, a bit breathless.

"I-I didn't mean for us to j-just do it." He removed his hands from her body and dragged his gaze from the protrusion of her nipples through her shirt to her face.

Her eyes popped open looking a bit unfocused. "Do you not want to, then?"

"No. I mean yes." He groaned in frustration, his face now burning. "Djaq..."

She blinked and laughed at his discomfiture.

"I...I guess I just don't want you to think that is all I want from you. I love talking to you, you know. You know so much about so many things. You're funny and you're sweet and you're beautiful."

Her eyes lit up. "You think I'm beautiful?"

He nodded, feeling all warm inside that he'd made her happy. "Yes, of course I do." He scooted back against the wall and patted the spot next to him. "Sit by me."

Snuggling up next to him, she rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Tell me about your family...about your brother."

"You do not want to hear about that."

"You don't talk of them much. I thought you might like a chance to remember them. I'd like to know about them."

Tipping her head back, she looked at him, surprise in her eyes. "Really?"

Giving her a little kiss, he said, "Really."

Her whole being softened and she settled back into his embrace. "Well, I am the only girl. Djaq is my twin and older than me by a few minutes. Nasr is our younger brother by several years."

Will listened to her sweet, melodic voice as she shared stories of growing up with her two brothers. She also talked about her mother and her father and about her home.

Eventually, she stopped talking, and Will glanced down at her. "Is everything all right?"

A warm smile crossed her face. "I am tired of talking now, of hearing myself. My jaw hurts. I don't think I have talked so much in a very long time. But thank you." Her eyes flicked to his mouth and back. "I would like to be kissed, however."

He leaned in and covered her mouth with his.

Her hand slid along his chest and into his hair, pulling him closer.

Djaq ended the kiss a moment later. "I think I would like you to love me now." She shifted around until she lay on her back on the blanket and looked at him.

Desire rushed through him again and his body reacted as expected. He stretched out next to her on his side, propped up on his elbow and looked her up and down, taking in her curves and valleys. She was so beautiful. He thanked God almost every day that she'd chosen him.

They came together and before he realized it, they'd shed their clothes.

Hands and mouths explored, arms and legs tangled. Flesh slid against flesh, softness cradled hardness.

Will took his place above her and, encouraged by the fire in her eyes and her soft smile, he entered her. They moved together in an easy rhythm.

He loved her; made love to her gently, lovingly, slowly. The fire built as they touched and caressed and kissed until finally Djaq cried out Will's name and came apart beneath him. He found his own release a moment later.

They lay, spent. The fire still crackling low in the hearth.

Will gathered Djaq into his arms and held her close. "I know you don't celebrate it, but Merry Christmas...I...I love you, Djaq."

Tears wells in her eyes and trickled from the corners of her eyes and into her hair. "I love you, too, Will Scarlett."

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
